Current state-of-the-art compressed natural gas (CNG) storage has been limited to high pressure gas cylinders, with the most common being Type 1 tanks, which are made from high strength steels. High pressures of 250 bar for CNG powered vehicles are necessary to achieve the required gas volume for typical vehicle mileage between refueling. Hydrogen storage vehicles have been designed for 350 and 700 bar and are primarily of Type 3 and Type 4 pressure vessels. Moving to higher storage pressures to improve volumetric energy density is challenged by disproportionately higher tank costs in vehicles where space usage is a premium.